A common cable connector in the industry includes a circuit board, a connector electrically connected to one end of the circuit board, and a flexible flat cable electrically connected to the other end of the circuit board. Currently, because functions of an electrical device are increasingly powerful, signal transmission requirements of an electrical connector are increasingly high. To make a cable connector to have a greater data transmission broadband and have a capability of transmitting uncompressed audio signals and high-resolution video signals, a chip is usually mounted on the circuit board to enhance a decoding capability of the cable connector. However, the chip produces a large amount of heat during operation. If the heat cannot be discharged in time, the chip would fail due to an excessively high temperature, which destroys the cable connector and causes the whole electrical device to fail.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.